


Victoire ?

by cipou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipou/pseuds/cipou
Summary: On fêtait la victoire au château...





	Victoire ?

**Author's Note:**

> Premier travail de fanfiction, j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré la non-longueur ^^

On fêtait la victoire contre Voldemort au château et l'air était empli de rires, de chants ; tout le monde dansait et mangeait.  
Fred et George avaient glissé certaines de leurs spécialités dans les gobelets de plusieurs personnes et des déclarations d'amour insolites fusaient à travers la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas de trace de la bataille, le lieu était aussi féérique que lorsque Ron avait 11 ans. Les visages étaient ouverts et épanouis. Tonks et Remus présentaient leur fils à tout le monde alors que celui-ci tentait de se camoufler en assortissant ses cheveux à la chemise de sa mère. Dobby sautillait de table en table en répétant encore et encore que la victoire était dûe au grand Harry Potter. Son ami parlait d'ailleurs avec son parrain, une Ginny souriante blottie contre lui. Luna déambulait avec ses étranges lunettes, accompagnée de Neville qui marchait à reculons devant elle, tentant désespérément de lui parler. Mais, maladroit comme il l'était, il finissait toujours par rentrer dans d'autres personnes. Diggory dût même à un moment pousser Cho pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas écraser par le Gryffondor. Hermione quant à elle venait de lancer une droite à Malefoy, aussi réussie que celle de troisième année, et de lui fermer les portes au nez. Elle rejoignait son petit ami d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres, saluant au passage ses camarades de maison, en ignorant néanmoins Lavande.  
A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore observait ce petit monde avec bienveillance aux côtés d'une McGo aux traits reposés. Les deux seuls qui ne semblaient pas être touchés par le bonheur ambiant étaient Rogue, qui parcourait la salle d'un regard noir bien qu’apaisé et Fol Oeil, qui marmonnait sans cesse « Vigilance constante ! Vigilance constante ! ». Colin avait bien tenté de les faire sourire pour ...  
Ron fut tiré de son rêve par la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait. Il se redressa, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'elle montait les escaliers d'un pas furibond. En arrivant sur le palier, elle prit une grande inspiration mais referma la bouche dès qu'elle le vit. Toute irritation disparut alors de son visage et elle s'approcha lentement de lui.  
• Ron ? L'appela-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Elle s'assit sur le lit en le regardant avec inquiétude alors qu'il se passait les mains sur le visage, tentant en vain d'échapper à la réalité.  
• C'é... C'était si doux, balbutia-t-il, si tranquille. Je... Il y avait tout le monde et on … on était heureux.  
Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle pressa doucement, l'encourageant à continuer.  
• Et il y avait Dobby, avec ses chaussettes immondes et puis Dumbledore et même Rogue ! Et tout... tout le monde rigolait et puis y avait Fred et George comme... comme avant.  
A ces mots, il s'effondra et se mit à pleurer, enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Hermione le serra contre elle sans rien dire, lui passant la main dans le dos alors qu'elle même se mettait à sangloter. C'est ainsi que Molly les trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle redescendit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron ne fut pas à table pour réclamer la dernière part de tarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les bons côtés s'ils existent, les points à améliorer, si ça vaut le coup d'une suite, ou pas, ou d'autres textes du même genre, tout ça tout ça... Merci d'avoir lu ! (et de vos retours) ^^


End file.
